A Change of Fate
by kurisuchin45556
Summary: What if Kocoum had not died when Thomas shot him? What if instead Powhatan called upon a young healer from another tribe to help them? How would the story line differ?


BANG! Kocoum's eyes widened as he felt the pain in his abdomen. He reached out desperately, looking for leverage as his legs gave way. He grabbed Pocahontas's necklace but it could not hold him, and he fell, bringing the necklace with him.

"No!" Pocahontas cried, kneeling at the warrior's side, her dress immediately becoming soaked from the water in the pond. She hurriedly felt for his pulse, and gave a sigh of relief when she found it. It was quick, but strong.

"Is he?" Thomas asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"He lives, but he is badly wounded." Just then they heard the voices of warriors, and the sound of running feet against the forest floor.

"Thomas, get out of here!" John yelled.

He considered it for a split second before he shook his head, "No, I will live up to what I have done."

The warriors appeared and took in the sight before them. Pocahontas sat in the pond, with Kocoum's head on her lap, and two white men were with her, and only one of them was armed.

They launched themselves at Thomas, knocking him to the ground, and took his gun from him. Once he was tied one of the warriors kneeled down next to his comrade and princess. "What has happened?"

Pocahontas looked up, "I will explain it back at the village, he needs help."

The warrior nodded and lifted Kocoum up into his arms, careful not to touch the bleeding wound.

Another warrior went to tie up John, who was very still, so as not to make them think he was a threat. Pocahontas shook her head, "Leave him. He must speak with my father."

They ran quickly back to the village, being met with surprised and angry exclamations when they saw the state Kocoum was in, and the two white men that came as well.

Powhatan's face held an expression of pure rage, "Who did this?"

The warriors pushed Thomas forward and forced him to kneel in front of their chief. "There was one other white man, but he was not armed, and Pocahontas said not to detain him."

Pocahontas led John up to her father. "Please father, listen to what we have to say. This man does not want to fight, he only wants peace."

"Why should I listen to what this white man has to say?"

Pocahontas looked at her father with pleading eyes, "Because you promised me that if there was a white man that wished to talk, you would listen."

Powhatan nodded, "Yes I did. And I do not break my promises. But before we talk we must care for Kocoum."

Pocahontas looked at her love, "Can you help him?"

John shook his head, "I can not. I am not a doctor." Pocahontas's face fell, "But," he said, "Other's like me have come here before, perhaps there is someone from another village with the knowledge."

Kekata stepped forward, "I heard from the other warriors that there is a shaman south of here that has handled these wounds before. If we can get him here in time, Kocoum may live."

Powhatan motioned for two of his warriors to step forward. "Find the warrior who knows of this man, and have him bring you to him. I want you to explain what is happening and bring the shaman here."

"Yes, Chief Powhatan." The warriors ran off to find the warrior that Kekata had spoke of.

oOo

Powhatan, Pocahontas and John Smith all entered the chief's hut. "Now, tell me what happened.

"Father, what I am about to tell you will not make you happy. So you must promise not to say anything until I have finished."

"Very well," Powhatan said, wary of what he would hear, "Tell me."

Pocahontas slipped her hand into John's. "This is John Smith. He and I have been meeting for some time. He has been teaching me about his world, and I about ours. I… I fell in love with him. Earlier we kissed, and Kocoum saw us. He attacked John, and was ready to kill him when the other white man, Thomas, shot him." Pocahontas bowed her head in sadness, "I never meant for anyone to be hurt. I was only doing what I thought was right. John and I had agreed that he would come meet you, and try to work out our problems."

Powhatan frowned in sadness, "What you have told me makes my heart cry. You went against my orders, and now Kocoum may die. If he dies, I will have no choice but to kill the other white man, you know this."

John took this moment to speak, "Great chief, before your warriors arrived I ordered Thomas to leave so that he would not meet this fate. He refused, and told me that he would accept punishment for his wrong doing. I will not fight you on your punishment, but I ask that if Kocoum does die, that you allow me to speak with my people before you kill him, so that this does not result in a war."

Powhatan sighed, "I will allow it, but I hope that it does not come to that. Now, we must discuss what will happen between you and my daughter. She can not leave and go back to your home, for she is to be the next leader of the village. If you truly love her, and wish to be with her, you will have to stay."

John nodded, "I am prepared for that."

Pocahontas smiled, "Thank you. This means that we must be married so that you may lead the people with me."

"Excuse me, may I enter?" a voice from outside said.

"You may." Powhatan answered.

Nakoma stepped through the flap and kneeled before the chief, "The warriors sent me to inform you that they found the man who knew of the shaman. They have already left to find him."

"Thank you Nakoma, this makes me very happy." Powhatan placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know that you must be very saddened at the thought of Kocoum being injured, stay strong."

Nakoma looked up in surprise, "H-how do you?"

Powhatan smiled, "I see much, and you do not hide it very well. Since Pocahontas will not marry Kocoum, perhaps he shall choose you."

"Thank you, great Powhatan, but I know better than to hope for something such as that. And besides, another warrior has asked for my hand."

Pocahontas jumped up and hugged her friend, "That's wonderful! Who was it?"

Nakoma smiled, "It was Dyani."

Powhatan also smiled, "I wish you the best of luck, he is a good warrior."


End file.
